


Réunion Familiale

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Marvolo, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Male pregnency, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Hadrian et Morgana avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient différents, plus sombres que ce que les gens pensaient, et ils avaient su que c'était lié à plus qu'au Dursley. Ce n'est qu'après la disparition de leur parrain, Sirius Black, qu'ils apprennent la vérité. Lily Evans n'était pas leur mère et Voldemort avait peut être une bonne raison de les haïr, et une bien plus intelligente qu'une prophétie.





	1. Chapter 1

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres chez les Dursley, Harry était dans le jardin avec sa jumelle, ils s'occupaient ensemble des plantes, ils avaient d'autres tâches à remplir bien sûr mais il refusait catégoriquement de la laisser sortir de son champ de vision et elle ne le voulait pas en plus. Cela réduisait un peu leur efficacité mais rien d'intolérable, en plus il était plus que prêt à se prendre une raclée si nécessaire plutôt que laisser le porc qui lui servait d'oncle près de sa sœur. Outre le fait que l'homme était un porc et qu'il regardait un peu trop Morgana, même avec les glamours que les jumeaux utilisaient, après la mort de Sirius il voulait la garder près de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi près de leur parrain qu'ils l'auraient voulu, le fait qu'il ait été un fugitif plus le fait que Molly Weasley avait tout fait pour qu'ils ne passent pas du temps avec lui l'été précédent, n'avaient pas aidé, néanmoins ils avaient apprécié l'homme et sa mort était douloureuse. Il avait voulu avoir une relation avec eux après tout, et il était un des seuls liens qu'ils avaient avec leurs parents, vu que le professeur Lupin ne se manifestait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant son année d'enseignement pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait après, du coup ce n'était pas une surprise. Ils avaient appris très jeunes à pas faire confiance facilement et à toujours se préparer au pire. Ils ne le montraient pas mais c'était en eux, en permanence, il y avait plusieurs raisons pour que le Choipeaux leur dise qu'ils feraient d'excellent Serpentards après tout. 

Leurs masques étaient efficaces et impénétrables, ils passaient comme les bons enfants fidèles de Dumbledore, les parfaites petites armes alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient toujours été suspicieux vis à vis de Dumbledore, toutes les lettres pour les faire venir à Poudlard, envoyer quelqu'un d'entièrement fidèle et qui n'était pas un professeur, qui leur avait dit que le minimum sur le monde magique, le fait qu'Hagrid avait eu la clé de leur coffre, tout cela les avait rendu prudent, leur première année à Poudlard n'avait été que confirmation de leurs soupçons, pareil pour la seconde d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait été que lors de l'été avant leur troisième année qu'ils avaient commencé à comprendre un peu mieux les choses, la prophétie n'avait été qu'une information de plus. Il avait tout fait pour les pousser à se sacrifier à son ordre, et pour récupérer au passage leur fortune. 

Il aurait droit à une sacrée surprise dans le cas où ils mourraient, ils avaient fait un testament, un qu'il ne pourra pas bloquer ou quoique ce soit avec une lettre qui devra être publiée dans tous les journaux d'Europe, faisant un compte rendu avec preuve de ses actions envers eux. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque envers l'homme qui avait tout fait pour ruiner leurs vies. Certes Voldemort voulait les tuer, ça n'avait pas trop de sens vu qu'ils ne croyaient pas en cette stupide prophétie et que de ce qu'ils avaient appris Jedusor avait été un génie, néanmoins même si ils ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, à présent ils savaient. Ils étaient une preuve de son échec et ça ne pouvait pas être tolérer, enfin c'était ce qu'ils devinaient vu que ce serait à peu près ainsi qu'ils réagiraient dans une situation similaire, quoique avec beaucoup moins de meurtres et tout ça. 

"Du nouveau ?" demanda Harry en entrant dans leur chambre, après avoir passer un moment dehors, plus les corvées à l'intérieur, et cela en plein été il avait eu besoin d'une douche et ils pouvaient en prendre une lorsque leur relatives mangeaient, il avait laissé la place à Morgana avant d'y aller à son tour. Morgana qui était d'ailleurs en train de lire des lettres, une qui avait du arriver via Hedwige vu que la chouette était présente après une absence de deux jours, et une autre de la boîte à courrier vu que le sceau de Gringotts était dessus. Après avoir compris qu'ils ne recevaient pas leur courrier, et plus particulièrement celui venant de la banque, les gobelins furieux leur avaient proposé cette solution, étant donné qu'ils étaient presque sûrs que Dumbledore lisait leur courrier, ils avaient accepté et avaient donné leur adresse à ceux en qui ils avaient vraiment confiance. La liste n'était pas très longue. 

"Luna nous dit que nous devons vraiment aller à Gringotts et que nous devons le faire l'esprit ouvert." répondit distraite sa sœur, doucement comme à son habitude, une chose qu'il détestait même si il était reconnaissant d'entendre sa voix, il y avait eu une période où il avait craint qu'elle ne parle plus, le chuchotement était mieux que l'alternative mais ça l'ennuyait néanmoins, ou plutôt ça le rendait furieux lorsqu'il se rappelait à cause de qui c'était dû. Un jour il leur ferait payer, néanmoins le temps n'était pas encore venu, malheureusement. 

Assise sur la chaise de leur bureau, il avait été un jour à Dudley, Morgana avait ouvert la lettre de Gringotts et la lisait avec les sourcils froncés, c'était elle qui gérait leur correspondance en général, elle trouvait son calme auprès des papiers et des mots marqués tandis que Harry préférait le dialogue, troubler les gens, leur faire faire des tours sur eux même mentalement, c'était plus à son goût. Ils se complétaient plutôt bien, même si ils étaient capable de gérer la partie de l'autre sans trop de soucis. Ils étaient capable d'être indépendant l'un de l'autre, ils n'aimaient juste pas le faire, pour eux, être séparé de l'unique personne qui avait toujours été là, était difficile. L'arrivée à Poudlard et le fait qu'ils doivent dormir dans des dortoirs différents n'avait pas du tout été facile, mais ils s'étaient habitués, les jumeaux étaient beaucoup de choses, particulièrement des survivants. 

"Bloodclaw dit qu'il doit nous voir par rapport au testament de Sirius, mais aussi pour un autre problème, il aurait voulu nous voir l'an dernier mais il comprenait que ça n'était pas facile après ce qui s'est passé avec les détraqueurs." elle expliqua après avoir lu deux fois la lettre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien raté, elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là, même si elle dissimulait son intelligence comme son frère, néanmoins les gobelins en particulier accordaient beaucoup d'importance aux détails et leurs phrases étaient arrangé de sorte à ce qu'ils aient l'avantage, les jumeaux avaient gagné leur respect mais ils les testaient quand même. 

"Ce sera difficile de le faire discrètement." souffla Harry "Surtout avec l'Ordre qui nous garde, sans se montrer bien sûr." il dit ensuite d'un ton amer, une fois de plus ils étaient envoyés chez les Durlsey pour faire leur deuil, seuls. Dumbledore était vraiment un imbécile.

"On sait quand sont les tours de garde de Fletcher, et on peut demander à Gred et Forge de venir nous chercher, si on est à une certaine distance de chez les Dursley, les autres ne s'en rendront pas compte." elle proposa, Fred et George étaient de véritables amis, fidèles, même si ça voulait dire aller contre leur famille, à leurs yeux la moitié de leur famille n'en valait pas la peine, et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour les autres jumeaux comme ils les appelaient. Chose qui était réciproque d'ailleurs, il y avait peu que Harry et Morgana ne feraient pas pour eux, eux ainsi que le reste de leurs vrais amis. Leur confiance et leur affection n'étaient pas facile à gagner, néanmoins une fois que c'était fait alors ils étaient fidèles et présents, Neville et Luna étaient dans le même cas d'ailleurs, par rapport à l'affection des deux Potter. 

"Bonne idée, tu leurs écris ?" il demanda en s'allongeant, fatigué de la journée et en plus il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever pour écrire, préférant à la place observer sa soeur, il se demandait souvent à quoi elle ressemblait sans les enchantements, tout comme il se le demandait pour lui aussi, mais il n'allait pas enlever les bijoux qui les dissimulaient, ça les affaiblissait, il en aurait l'opportunité lorsqu'ils seraient majeurs après tout, il pouvait bien attendre. 

Harry et Morgana avaient commencé à dissimuler leur apparence dès leur entrée dans le monde magique, une manière de dissimuler leur maigreur ou leurs bleus, et puis ils avaient continué avec le temps, comprenant rapidement qu'on les voulait comme les enfants de James et Lily, et que les gens réagiraient mal au fait qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus autant à leurs parents, plus le fait que Morgana ne voulait pas montrer ses courbes, la décision avait été facilement prise. Si le comportement de leur tante leur avait appris une chose c'était que les gens avec des apparences marquées, soit très beaux, soit très laids, se faisaient bien plus remarquer, ils avaient donc décidé d'être entre les deux afin de se fondre dans la masse, ça ne marchait pas toujours avec leur célébrité, mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils attireraient bien plus l'attention sous leur véritable apparence. 

 

Il leur fallut trois jours avant de pouvoir quitter Privet Drive pour le Chemin de Traverse sans risquer d'attirer l'attention, leur tante ayant accepté de les couvrir si nécessaire, ravie de ne plus avoir à les supporter pendant une journée entière, ils avaient aussi fini leurs tâches ce qui aidait, Dobby et Winky étaient d'une grande aide en la matière et ils leur étaient très heureux de leur décision de se lier à eux après le jour où ils les avaient trouvé dans les cuisines de Poudlard lors de leur quatrième année. 

Traverser l'allée ne fut pas un soucis, une fois que Fred et George les eurent déposés en tout cas, les sorciers manquant cruellement de bon sens et du sens de l'observation, en effet tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire avait été peigner les cheveux en bataille de Morgana, enlever les lunettes de Harry, il avait fait réparé ses yeux lors de l'été avant leur troisième année, et le tour était joué, enfin ils avaient du cacher leurs cicatrices mais franchement ce n'était pas grand chose. 

Adressant les gobelins avec le respect qui leur était dû leur permit de se retrouver rapidement dans le bureau de Blooclaw qui après les avoir informé du fait que Sirius leur léguait toute sa fortune et ses propriétés, il leur tendit une lettre écrite par leur père. 

"Je vous l'aurez donné plus tôt mais Lord Potter avait insisté à ce que je ne vous la donne pas avant votre quinzième anniversaire et uniquement en main propre, j'étais bloqué." il expliqua en la donnant à Morgana qui les mains un peu tremblantes l'ouvrit néanmoins sans attendre.

 

_Hadrian, Morgana, mes chers enfants,_

_Si vous lisez ces mots cela veut donc dire que je ne suis plus, je souhaiterez bien sûr que cette lettre ne vous parvienne jamais néanmoins je crains que cela ne soit pas comme je le désire. J'ignore quand je suis mort et où vous avez grandi, j'aimerez le savoir avec certitude, mais il y a trop de manipulation en jeu pour que j'en sois sûr, même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que si vous n'avez pas été élevé par votre père, Sirius se soit chargé de vous._

_Oui par votre père, je le suis également mais plus dans le sens où c'est moi qui vous ai mis au monde, donc je correspondrai peut être plus au rôle de mère, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il me dit si souvent. J'ignore aussi ce qu'on vous a dit sur moi, je vais donc essayer de vous expliquer de mon mieux._

_J'ai grandi comme le seul enfant de Charlus et Dorea Potter, née Black, ma mère aimait mon père tout comme il l'aimait en retour, de ça je n'en ai jamais douté, les Potter sont connus pour être Gris sur le spectrum de la magie, pour ma mère, il était prêt à devenir plus sombre. J'ai donc appris les anciennes traditions, cependant lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, nous n'étions pas prêt à annoncer nos changements politiques, nous avions des alliances et devions les prendre en compte. J'ai donc joué le rôle de celui qui détestait tout les Serpentard et les traditions pour honorer Magie, c'était mon rôle et je l'ai rempli avec peu être parfois un peu trop d'enthousiasme je l'admet._

_J'ai été attiré par une né moldu, Lily Evans, mais ça c'est arrêté après notre cinquième année, si il y a une chose que notre famille respecte c'est la loyauté. Son comportement envers celui qui avait été si longtemps son meilleur ami et qui avait tant risqué pour elle me dégoûtait. Je suis tombé amoureux peu de temps après et je peux honnêtement dire que votre père est l'amour de ma vie._

_Nous avons commencé une relation, discrète à cause de la guerre bien sûr et je suis vite tombé enceint de vous deux, votre père a été avec moi tout au long de la grossesse et après l'accouchement il a été un ange, même si il le dénie chaque fois que je le lui dis. Malheureusement le bonheur n'était pas éternel et il a du partir en mission peu après, j'ai été négligent et c'est quelque chose pour lequel je ne me pardonnerai jamais vu que ma négligence à conduit à notre capture à tous les trois. Dumbledore m'avait retrouvé, lui et cette .... Evans._

_Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire comme si je l'aimais, vos vies étaient en danger et ça m'était insupportable. Un de mes petits bonheurs étaient que vu que je me suis lié avec votre père, pas simplement marié, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment devenir Lady Potter, je ne pouvais pas l'épouser. Elle ne vous approchait que lorsque c'était obligatoire sinon elle refusait de vous toucher, à votre plus grand soulagement je vous assure._

_J'ai pu vous écrire cette lettre parce que j'ai une bonne relation avec les gobelins, malheureusement certaines actions me sont interdites en ce moment, je ne peux pas par exemple envoyer lui envoyer une lettre présentement, néanmoins lorsque vous lirez cette lettre il recevra la sienne._

_Vous vous demandez sans aucun doute son identité, il a de nombreux noms, un qu'il déteste, un que tout le monde craint et finalement celui que ses proches utilisent : Tom E. Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, Marvolo Serpentard._


	2. Château Peverell

Morgana soupira en se levant, elle avait beau être à l'aise dans sa chambre, qui était absolument magnifique, et son lit extrêmement confortable, elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir longtemps, réveillée par des cauchemars ou des peurs, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était ainsi, même si elle savait parfaitement que ça inquiétait Hadrian et bien évidemment son père. Elle se leva donc et fit son chemin vers la bibliothèque du manoir où elle logeait pour l'été. 

Tellement avait changé depuis l'été après leur cinquième année, l'année de tous les désastres au final, elle avait du mal à y croire. La révélation que Lily Evans n'était pas sa mère, avait totalement chamboulé sa vie et celle de son frère. Pas qu'à eux d'ailleurs, tout le Camp Sombre avait été changé, enfin pas tous, uniquement ceux en qui Lord Voldemort aussi connu comme Marvolo Serpentard avait confiance. A leur plus grand soulagement, cela ne comprenait pas Severus Rogue. Ils ne supportaient pas le professeur de potion. 

Bine sûr tout le monde n'était pas au courant des changements, seul l'Elite savait, enfin avec quelques serpentards qui étaient dans l'année des jumeaux et héritiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le camp de la 'Lumière' ignorait toujours que Morgana et Hadrian étaient les enfants de Marvolo et James, enfin à part pour quelques personnes et leurs sorts ne seraient pas enviable lorsque Marvolo décidera d'attaquer. Afin de maintenir le secret des mangemorts sous polynectar avaient pris la place de Hadrian et Morgana à Privet Drive, il ne fallait pas que l'Ordre se doute de quoique ce soit, et leur père avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils aillent chez les Dursley pour maintenir la charade, non qu'ils aient beaucoup insisté. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'y retourner à part pour se venger, néanmoins le temps n'était pas encore venu du coup ils attendaient. A la place ils passaient leurs vacances d'été au Chateau Peverell, le Manoir Serpentard existait aussi et était également accessible, néanmoins ils n'y vivaient pas vu que leur père avait besoin de parler à ses mangemorts et qu'il n'était pas recommandé pour un non fourchelangue d'y aller. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, le Chateau était absolument magnifique, les jardins étaient vastes et bien entretenus, mais surtout le plus important pour Morgana, la bibliothèque était somptueuse. 

C'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle se rendait, elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver un livre qui l'intéressait avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et de commencer à lire. Elle avait lu déjà trois chapitres lorsqu'un serpent monta le long de ses jambes pour se blottir contre elle, le serpent vert faisant trois mètres de long était extrêmement protecteur vis à vis de Morgana et Hadrian, mais c'était surtout Morgana qui lui témoignait le plus d'attention et d'affection, elle restait plus longtemps sans bouger contrairement à son frère. Amusée d'ailleurs, la sorcière bougea de sorte qu'elle puisse caresser les écailles de Nagini, le familier de son père.

"Tu la gâtes." dit d'ailleurs ce dernier en arrivant à son tour dans la bibliothèque 

"Je lui donne simplement un peu d'attention père." sourit Morgana en observant l'homme devant elle, il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'esprit qu'elle avait vu à la fin de sa première année, ou l'homme mi-serpent, mi-humain à la fin de sa quatrième et cinquième. Il avait simplement l'air d'un Tom Jedusor dans la quarantaine, avec des yeux rouges. Son apparence lors de sa résurrection avait été dû à l'incompétence de Pettigrew, néanmoins il avait choisi de garder le glamour pour effrayer les mangemorts les moins fidèles et ses ennemis, et aussi pour avoir un moyen de se déplacer inaperçu. 

"Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?" il demanda en s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, le soleil venait à peine de se lever après tout 

"Non, une demi heure tout au plus." elle le rassura, elle savait que Hadrian et lui s'inquiétaient, mais c'était ainsi, elle dormait suffisamment pour elle, plus qu'elle ne le faisait ailleurs en plus, du coup elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils insistaient autant. 

"Qu'est ce que tu lis ?" il demanda au lieu de répéter ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, il connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien si il insistait. 

Sa fille. 

Tout en l'écoutant lui parler des différences entre les traditions anglaises et celle espagnoles, ce qui était le sujet du livre, les différentes traditions magiques dans le monde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller, elle était sa fille. La même fille qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras bébé, effrayé à l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal et s'étant juré de tout faire pour la protéger, elle et son frère d'ailleurs. Le jour où il était rentré à sa maison, James n'avait pas voulu vivre au manoir, craignant d'être observé par des gens de Dumbledore, à la place Marvolo avait porté un glamour pour dissimuler ses yeux et changer un peu les traits de son visage, Dumbledore pourrait après tout le reconnaître si il ne le faisait pas, il était un jour rentré pour voir des traces de luttes, du sang, et deux corps d'enfants qui avaient été brûlé dans leur berceau. Il avait appris ensuite que James avait épousé Lily Evans, et qu'elle lui avait donné des enfants, il n'avait pas voulu en savoir d'avantage. Si au début il avait suspecté James de l'avoir trahi, il avait rapidement renoncé à cette idée, même si James ne l'avait pas autant aimé qu'il le disait, il savait qu'il adorait leurs enfants, jamais il n'aurait volontairement quelqu'un leur faire du mal. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule possibilité à ses yeux : il était sous l' _Impero_. Il les avait cherché pendant longtemps, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pu stopper les choses, Evans et Dumbledore faisaient toujours en sorte que James ne soit pas seul avec lui, ou même en duel plus que quelques secondes, comme si il allait lui faire du mal. Cette nuit d'Octobre il avait juste appris la localisation de James, et s'y était rendu de tout urgence, il avait simplement pétrifié James, et il avait tué Evans, mais jamais il n'aurait tué les bébés, après c'était le trou noir. 

Jamais il avait imaginé que les deux bébés étaient les siens, il avait été sûr qu'ils étaient morts, dire qu'il les avait chassé, torturé, tenté de les tuer.... la lettre qu'il avait reçu de James l'avait totalement brisé. Même deux ans après il s'en souvenait, elle était dans sa chambre d'ailleurs, comme toutes les autres lettres que lui avait envoyé son mari. 

_Marvolo, mon serpent, mon cœur_

_Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, abandonné, mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait par choix. Crois moi je t'en conjure, si ce n'est pas pour l'amour que nous avons partagé, alors fait le pour nos enfants. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour les protéger, j'ai été pris en traître et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix pour les protéger que de prendre une potion pour me rendre plus obéissant envers Evans et Dumbledore, notre lien les empêchait de me donner une potion d'amour. J'ai refusé de boire au début et ce vieux fou a pris Morgana pour lui faire du mal, avant que je ne cède ne voulant plus entendre les pleurs de notre bébé._

_Je t'écris ses mots pour que tu sache la vérité, elle vivante je suis restreint par leurs ordres mais je suis un Maraudeur mon amour, marié à l'Héritier de Serpentard, je peux toujours trouver les failles dans les règles, cette lettre se sert d'ailleurs d'une de ses failles. Je ne peux pas te faire passer de message ou quoique ce soit tant que je suis vivant, les gobelins t'enverront ça après ma mort, ou si ils ne le peuvent pas lorsque nos enfants recevront la leur après leur quinzième anniversaire._

_Prends soin d'eux pour moi mon cœur, ne leur fait pas payer ma négligence, je sais que tu les aimes mais crois moi ils ne sont en aucun cas responsables de ce qui c'est passé, je suis le seul coupable et je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_N'oublie pas nos objectifs et notre amour, ne m'oublie pas mon serpent et sache que jamais je pourrais t'oublier._

_Je t'aime, prends soin de nos enfants, et fais attention à toi._

_Que la Magie soit honorée, que le Côté Sombre soit triomphant._

_James_

 

"Père ?" appela la voix de Morgana et il se reconcentra sur le présent, sa fille était absolument splendide, ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés comme lui lorsqu'il les avait longs, son visage était fin et noble, ses yeux étaient verts avec un cercle de bleu autour de la pupille, le bleu glacial de ses yeux. Hadrian en revanche prenait plus de James, quoiqu'il était plus musclé là où James était délicat, comme Marvolo en somme, en revanche il avait les yeux bleus de Marvolo. 

"Je réfléchissais, rien de grave ne t'en fais pas." il dit avec un sourire, il adorait sa fille, et oui contrairement à ce que Dumbledore croyait il était capable d'amour, il était juste très sélectif envers ceux qui avaient son affection, James, Hadrian et Morgana étaient les trois principaux, Nagini avait une place mais sinon c'était tout. Il était capable d'amour, néanmoins comme la plupart des Sorciers Noirs, cet amour pouvait aussi mener à la folie, son amour était trop grand, trop vif pour que ce soit différent, ce qui était normal, dangereux mais normal. C'était pour cette raison que les Sorciers Noirs étaient aussi possessifs et surprotecteurs, ils savaient tous le risque qu'ils encourraient si ils perdaient la personne aimée ou leurs enfants. Morgana ne le croyait visiblement pas, si elle n'avait pas le talent pour la magie de l'esprit comme son jumeau, Hadrian était brillant en  _Legilimencie_ , Morgana était néanmoins très capable lorsqu'il s'agissait de détecter un mensonge. "Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ?" il demanda donc pour la distraire 

"Je vais lire surtout, Neville doit arriver après le déjeuner tu te rappelles ? Hadrian sera au Manoir Malefoy à ce moment là, Drago, Théodore, Blaise et lui ont prévu de voler plus ou moins toute la journée." elle répondit, acceptant le changement de sujet néanmoins il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle resterait vigilante 

"Blaise Zabini ?" dit doucement Marvolo "Ils se voient tous les jours non ?" 

"Drago et Théodore aussi, père." dit de manière neutre sa fille 

"Très bien." accepta Marvolo, il regarderait la situation mais il était sûr que son fils était intéressé "Et toi, aucun garçon que je doit faire fuir ?" 

"Si tu penses à Neville, père tu as tout faux, nous sommes comme frère et sœur, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est notre triplet pour tout dire." répondit avec un sourire Morgana "Après non, il n'y a aucun garçon à terroriser de mon côté." 

"Morgana... je veux ton bonheur, certes je désirerais que tu ne sois avec personne jusqu'à tes cinquante ans, au moins, mais si tu es intéressée par quelqu'un, je testerai le garçon, ou la fille d'ailleurs, et je serai vigilant, mais si vous êtes sincères... Oh Salazar, c'était avec ton papa que tu devais avoir ce genre de discussion." il souffla 

"Je sais père et je te remercie, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis et serai toujours prudente, et si jamais il y a quoique ce soit de sérieux tu as ma parole que je viendrai te voir." elle assura avec un sourire empli de chaleur 

Il soupira de soulagement et invita ensuite sa fille à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Nagini qui avait été confortablement installée sur et autour de Morgana, néanmoins la sorcière assura au serpent qu'elle reviendrait vite. Ce qui bien sûr conduisit Marvolo à repointer qu'elle gâtait trop le serpent. Ayant pris le bras de son père avec plaisir, la jeune femme fut ainsi guider jusqu'à son siège, à la gauche de celui de Marvolo, Hadrian était face à elle, en tout cas lorsqu'il se levait. La table était plutôt grande, c'était dû au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accordé la permission à quelques uns de ses mangemorts de vivre dans le Château Peverell, Antonin Dolohov, et les deux frères Lestranges par exemple étaient les bienvenus, ce n'était pas le cas pour Bellatrix qui elle vivait au Manoir Malefoy, bien que les habitants du château devaient subir sa présence dès que dix heures du matin passer. De plus, les repas du soir étaient pris avec l'Elite à cette table, du coup elle devait être un peu grande pour pouvoir les accueillir, ainsi que leur famille parfois. 

"Désires tu un familier Morgana ?" demanda Marvolo après avoir un peu discuté avec Antonin qui avait déjà été attablé, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore commencé, ayant tenu à attendre son Lord, vu qu'il savait qu'il était debout après avoir demandé aux elfes "Je suis sûr que nous pouvons te trouver un serpent pour assurer une protection supplémentaire à toi et à ton frère." 

"Je te remercie père, mais Nagini tuerait un serpent qui m'approcherait dans ce but là, tu sais qu'elle est extrêmement possessive." pointa Morgana, et c'était vrai, Nagini n'aimait même pas que les enfants de son sorciers lisent à propos des serpents, alors qu'un serpent soit près d'elle... 

"Oui tu as raison, une chouette alors ?" proposa son père 

"Hedwige réagirait de la même manière." refusa Morgana 

"Si je puis me permettre Little Lady..." commença Antonin, utilisant le nom que lui avait donné Rodolphus Lestranges et qui tenait avec l'Elite, son frère avait tenté mais il ne l'avait pas refait. Elle n'avait peut être pas énormément en commun avec son papa, mais elle était plus que capable de faire des blagues humiliantes, et elle savait exactement ce qui horrifiait son jumeau.

"Oui ?" demanda Morgana, ignorant le titre ça ne servait rien de faire autrement, bien au contraire ça amusait Rodolphus lorsqu'il était présent et elle suspectait que c'était pareil pour les autres membres de l'Elite, et se tournant un peu vers Antonin, le russe était un puissant duelliste et il était un excellent stratège, elle attendit donc sa réponse.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un familier avant d'aller à Poudlard ?" il demanda sans la moindre trace de critique, simplement de la curiosité, toute l'Elite était curieuse envers les héritiers de leur Lord, néanmoins ils étaient extrêmement courtois, nul ne voulait s'attirer le courroux de Voldemort déjà mais aussi les deux jeunes avaient gagné leur respect et parfois même leur affection 

"Je n'ai pas ressenti de lien avec un animal en particulier pour tout dire et je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses avec les Dursley, je me doutais que Vernon n'apprécierait pas ce qu'avait fait Hagrid et je craignais les répercussions." elle répondit, les yeux ailleurs, sa vie avait tellement changé depuis ce temps là. C'était un bonheur, jamais elle aurait cru en se rendant à Gringotts que sa vie serait autant transformée. 

Elle se leva peu de temps après, ayant fini de manger mais surtout elle avait eu assez de compagnie pour le moment, Morgana comme son frère avait changé depuis la révélation de ses parents, néanmoins bien que savoir d'où elle venait et pour quelle raisons Voldemort avait été après eux avait été agréable et utile pour la jeune sorcière, lui permettant de gagner plus d'assurance, aidée par les cours de magie avec son père bien sûr, elle avait été transformé par les Dursley, de même qu'Hadrian bien que les expériences aient été différentes. Elle restait donc une sorcière qui préférait le silence aux longues conversations, quoique ça pouvait changer selon la personne et si elle était détendue avec eux, Neville par exemple était quelqu'un avec qui elle parlait sans trop de soucis, et elle n'était toujours pas une grande fan des contacts, mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle ne les provoquait pas, ou ne s'y attendait pas. Hadrian était la seule exception, mais il était son jumeau du coup elle n'était pas sûre si il comptait vraiment. 

Elle alla le réveiller, évitant un maléfice au passage, il n'était pas du matin et seul le rappel que Drago l'avait invité à jouer au Quidditch l'empêcha de se rendormir. D'un point de vue technique, le blond les avait invité tous les deux, mais Morgana aimait voler, pas jouer au Quidditch, elle le ferait si nécessaire mais là ça n'était pas le cas et elle appréciait le fait qu'elle serait tranquille avec la possibilité de lire à sa guise, ainsi que le fait qu'elle et Neville pourraient discuter tranquillement. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle ne verrait pas les garçons de Serpentards, ils seraient là pour le déjeuner au moins. 

Elle s'était installée sur le même fauteuil que plus tôt dans la mâtinée, Nagini ne perdant pas de temps pour se poser sur elle, demandant des caresses qu'elle était ravie de donner, tout en étudiant son livre sur les runes et les portails magiques. Elle avait du s'endormir un peu vu qu'elle ouvrit les yeux surprise d'entendre les sifflements de colère du familier de son père. Elle se leva, curieuse et aussi un peu appréhensive, elle était en sécurité mais elle était néanmoins prudente. En voyant la scène elle dut retenir un rire, Nagini était en train de bloquer l'accès de la bibliothèque aux frères Lestranges. 

"Nagini laisse les passer enfin." intervint Morgana, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux sorciers et du serpent, bien que les sorciers avaient l'air bien plus heureux de la voir que Nagini, vu qu'ils avaient eu un serpent en colère contre eux elle pouvait comprendre 

"Little Lady." salua de suite Rodolphus Lestrange

"Lord Lestrange." elle répondit avec un sourire en se baissant pour porter Nagini comme le serpent le voulait 

"Siren Queen." dit ensuite Rabastan, il avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi parce que lors de leur première rencontre il n'avait pas su qui elle était, à part qu'elle avait le droit d'être là vu qu'elle avait Nagini à ses pieds qui quémandait de l'attention  et il avait dit qu'elle devait être une sirène pour charmer le serpent, et la reine pour que Nagini soit aussi conquise, le surnom était resté

"Rabastan des Bois." elle salua avec un sourire, elle avait dit que si elle devait avoir un surnom alors il était normal qu'elle en donne un en retour, elle avait décidé ça vu qu'il avait continué à l'appeler Siren Queen même après que son identité soit révélée. Ayant dit que Rabastan ressemblait un peu à un bandit, il avait en plus les mêmes initiales que Robin de Locksley et elle avait continué à l'appeler ainsi. Elle ignorait si il savait vraiment qui était Robin des Bois, mais il n'avait pas protesté sur le surnom. "Cherchiez vous un livre précis, un moyen de vous détendre ou une cachette pour éviter Bellatrix ?" elle demanda avec un sourire, la sorcière était totalement folle et bien qu'elle était une redoutable duelliste, Morgana savait très bien que son père ne l'aimait guère et avait une confiance que réduite en Bellatrix qu'il jugeait bien trop instable. Le fait qu'elle essayait de le séduire ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment. Elle n'aimait pas non plus les deux enfants de son Lord, néanmoins elle avait assez d'intelligence pour ne rien tenter contre eux, Marvolo ne le tolérerait pas.

"Option 1 et 3. Nous voulions faire des recherches sur les lois en place au niveau des 'créatures'." répondit Rodolphus en faisant une tête qui disait très clairement ce qu'il pensait du terme. Les sorciers noirs étaient certes plus radicaux vis à vis des créatures néanmoins ils avaient aussi du respect pour leurs traditions et leurs coutumes.

"Sixième rangée au fond." dit simplement Morgana, non seulement elle connaissait très bien la bibliothèque mais en plus elle était inscrite dans les protections qui entouraient la pièce et de ce fait elle y était connectée.

Ils la remercièrent en inclinant leurs têtes avant de justement aller chercher les informations qu'ils voulaient, Morgana retourna s'asseoir avec le serpent qui était en train de bouder, non que Nagini le reconnaîtrait. 

" _Pourquoi tu ne les a pas laissé entrer enfin ?_ " demanda Morgana en fourchelangue 

" _Ils auraient dérangé ton sommeil._ " répondit Nagini en encerclant Morgana de son corps, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière 

" _Et tu aimes effrayer les gens._ " pointa Morgana avec un sourire 

" _Je suis terrifiante._ " dit simplement Nagini, mais la sorcière entendit aisément la fierté dans son ton

"Tu es impossible." soupira Morgana avec un sourire, repassant à l'anglais en voyant les deux Lestrange qui revenaient 

Les deux frères s'installèrent et commencèrent à étudier les lois tandis que Morgana reprenait sa lecture, le silence était amical et tranquille, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, le brisant uniquement pour échanger des informations au niveau des lois, de la personne qui les avait proposé et de comment les annuler ou les changer. 

"Miss, Mipsy a été envoyé pour vous informer que le déjeuner est prêt." dit une elfe en apparaissant devant eux 

"Mon frère est il de retour ?" elle demanda avec un sourire à l'elfe, elle aimait bien les elfes de maison et les traitait avec gentillesse, de même que son frère, son père faisait dorénavant la même chose ayant reconnu que les elfes étaient plus efficaces et heureux de servir ainsi, les autres suivaient leur exemple.

"Pas encore Miss, Mipsy va le prévenir après vous." dit l'elfe 

"Très bien, merci Mipsy." elle remercia, elle n'avait pas besoin de demander vis à vis de son père, en tant que le Maître de Maison il avait été sans aucun doute le premier informé "Nagini, tu vas devoir bouger."

" _Je dors."_ refusa Nagini, au fil des heures le serpent s'était tranquillisé et avait fini par relâcher un peu la sorcière, Morgana avait su que la raison pour la position du familier de son père était dans le but de la protéger des Lestrange. Nagini était extrêmement protectrice d'eux deux, mais Hadrian ne restait pas suffisamment tranquille à son gout et Hedwige veillait sur Hadrian, le jour où les deux familiers avaient eu un arrangement avait été étrange mais depuis Hedwige ne quittait presque plus Hadrian. Nagini était à présent enroulé autour de la taille de Morgana, mais elle était aussi sur un coussin 

"Je dois aller manger Nagini." pointa Morgana "Tu dois bouger pour que je puisse me lever."

" _Tu ne descends pas sans moi._ " refusa de suite le serpent 

"Mais tu refuse de bouger." soupira la sorcière "Si je fais léviter le coussin est ce que tu acceptes  de rester dessus pour qu'on descende déjeuner ?" 

" _C'est acceptable."_ concéda Nagini avec un soupir

"Père a raison, je te gâte trop." reconnut la sorcière une fois debout, lançant un sort de lévitation sans baguette et silencieusement sur le coussin de Nagini avant de se tourner vers les frères Lestrange qui avaient observé la scène avec des sourires amusés 

"Siren Queen, accepteriez vous que nous vous escortions ?" demanda Rabastan en s'inclinant avec un sourire

"Très volontiers Rabastan des Bois, Lord Lestrange." acquiesça Morgana avec un sourire et ils reprirent leurs discussions sur l'utilisation des différentes alphabets runiques dans la création d'objets magiques, tels que les pensines.

"Comment s'est passé ta mâtinée Morgana ?" demanda Marvolo au moment où sa fille entra dans la salle à manger, il nota avec un haussement de sourcil les deux Lestrange à côté d'elle, et le serpent lévité à leurs côtés 

"Très bien père, et la tienne ?" elle demanda en lui souriant, il s'était levé pour lui tirer la chaise avant de se rasseoir. Ils ignoraient tous les deux avec 

"Satisfaisante, Severus est agacé par la présence de Queudver chez lui tandis que Queudver est effrayé par l'espion." dit avec un sourire Marvolo, à l'époque déjà il n'avait pas aimé Peter Pettigrew, le fait que le rat avait trahi ainsi la confiance de James l'avait rendu furieux, seul l'idée d'obtenir une explication l'avait sauvé. Ensuite il avait eu besoin de lui, pour le moment il lui était plus utile vivant que mort mais il ne doutait pas que le rat mourrait bientôt, si ce n'est par lui alors par Hadrian ou Morgana. Ses enfants n'avaient aucun amour pour le traître et celui qui avait tant fait souffert Sirius. "Il y a t'il une raison pour laquelle Nagini est sur un coussin ?" 

"Elle ne voulait pas bouger mais désirait descendre avec moi." concéda Morgana après un bref temps d'hésitation 

Il sourit amusé, réprimant le désir de lui redire ce qu'il avait dit le matin même, elle le savait mais pourrait réagir mal si il insistait, Morgana pouvait être vicieuse lorsqu'elle le désirait et même lui n'était pas épargné. 

" _Nagini, tout c'est bien passé ?_ " il choisit de demander à la place 

" _Oui elle m'a gratté là où j'aime, les deux sorciers se sont..._ " commença Nagini avant d'être interrompue 

" _Est elle avec moi pour ma protection et parce qu'elle aime ma compagnie ou pour m'espionner père ?_ " demanda Morgana avec colère en fourchelangue, elle ne voulait pas que les mangemorts entendent la discussion, c'était privé après tout et elle ne voulait pas défier son père de la sorte devant eux 

" _J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe._ " répondit Marvolo de suite, son ton tendu 

" _Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Nagini est ma baby-sitter alors ? Ma gardienne ? Pourquoi Hadrian n'en a t'il pas un aussi ? Où est ce le rôle de Drago, Théo et Blaise ?"_ elle répondit de suite

"Bonjour tout le monde. Père qu'as tu dit pour qu'elle pense être en cage ?" demanda Hadrian en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire, les autres garçons avec lui 

"Une bêtise, vous êtes libre ici, je suis simplement inquiet."reconnut Marvolo avec un sourire pour son aîné et en prenant la main de sa fille pour la serrer avec un regard d'excuse, Morgana ne réagissait jamais bien à la mention d'une cage ou d'une prison pour elle, ce qu'il comprenait vu à quel point Dumbledore avait contrôlé leurs vies. Hadrian n'était pas mieux sauf qu'au lieu de réagir avec colère, comme elle faisait, il devenait meurtrier, si c'était une autre personne que son père bien sûr, là il réagissait avec moquerie. 

"Comment était le Quidditch ?" demanda Morgana après avoir souri à son père, acceptant ses excuses silencieuses et lui faisant passer les siennes avec son regard

Cette phrase déclencha bien évidemment un débat animé entre les garçons qui avaient fait des équipes de deux : poursuiveurs et gardiens, avant de faire des matchs pour voir qui était le meilleur attrapeur entre Drago et Hadrian, avec Blaise et Théo qui étaient les batteurs pour corser un peu le jeu. Ils réussirent sans mal à entraîner les autres dans la discussion avec des références avec des feintes et autres, Marvolo n'aimait pas particulièrement le Quidditch mais il avait l'habitude, James avait fait la même chose et en plus ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hadrian agissait ainsi et il aimait voir son fils sourire. Morgana aussi avait l'habitude et elle appréciait le fait que ce genre de discussion lui permettait de rester silencieuse, à part un commentaire ou deux pour relancer le sujet ou pour taquiner les garçons. Ils en étaient au dessert, une salade de fruit, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent. 

"Votre Noirceur." ils dirent ensemble en s'inclinant devant Marvolo

"Petit frère." "Lumière de mes jours." Fred et George dirent ensuite à tour de rôle en saluant Hadrian ou en embrassant sur la jour Morgana qui l'accepta avec un sourire pour la plus grande colère d'un membre du groupe. Fred et George ne virent pas ou choisirent de ne pas voir la réaction et créèrent deux chaises, un des deux s'asseyant à côté de Hadrian et de Morgana. 

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène, je ne pensais pas qu'on vous verrez avant le week-end." commenta Marvolo curieux de la réponse, il n'était pas inquiet de les voir ainsi avec ses enfants, même Morgana, il les avait interrogé avec une potion de vérité et ils avaient juré qu'ils ne voyaient pas les deux comme autre chose qu'un membre de leur famille. En plus ils étaient intéressés en quelqu'un d'autre. 

"C'était le plan, on ne pensait pas pouvoir venir, à part si c'était important. Et ça l'est, du coup Lee, est au magasin pour ouvrir, et nous on est là." ils dirent en simultanée 

"Un soucis ?" demanda Morgana inquiète 

"Pour nous non, mais Hadrian tu vas, devoir surveiller, tes consommations. On a surpris, une conversation entre, notre chère mère et notre, adorable sœur. Ginny en a marre, d'attendre que tu réalises, ton amour pour elle, et elle va te donner, de la potion d'amour." ils dirent inquiets mais à leur manière provoquant des réactions plutôt amusantes avec les membres de l'Elite qui observaient la conversation.  Comme toujours en somme. 

"Sérieusement ? Non c'est absolument repoussant." soupira Hadrian "Ana, si jamais tu me vois me comporter comme ça tu me guériras ok ?" 

"Bien sûr." concéda sans soucis Morgana 

"De suite. Tu ne récoltes pas du matériel pour me faire chanter avant." il précisa 

"D'accord." elle accepta après un long soupir "Il faudra trouver un plan pour les faire arrêter. On surveille déjà ce qu'on mange et boit, mais ils vont chercher à nous contrôler plus maintenant qu'on entre dans notre septième année." elle pointa néanmoins sérieuse 

"Oui, Dumbledore va chercher à ce que vous restiez sous sa coupe, le fait que je n'agisse pas comme il le pensait va contrarier ses projets aussi, de même que les plans que je dis à Severus." reconnut Marvolo "Vous allez devoir être convaincant pendant quelques mois au moins, que nous préparions bien la fin de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre." 

"Et on ne peut pas savoir si le plan était de Dumbledore ou de votre mère. Qui sait elle va peut être augmenter le niveau pour Ronald aussi Morgana." pointa Hadrian avec un léger sourire contredisant la rage dans ses yeux à la simple pensée du plus jeune mâle Weasley près de sa sœur. 

"Je n'ai plus faim." dit Morgana, reposant sa cuillère alors qu'elle allait manger un peu plus "Si on doit agir sous couverture, il serait logique qu'on est quelqu'un allié au moins en apparence à la Lumière et ça ne peut pas être Luna pour toi, ou sinon les cris de Mme Weasley seront encore pire en apprenant que nous passons nos vacances à Yule avec elle." 

"C'est vrai, tu penses pouvoir prétendre être avec quelqu'un Morgana ?" demanda Marvolo en intervenant 

"Si Neville est d'accord je lui demanderai." elle réfléchit un moment avant de donner sa réponse 

"Pourquoi pas un de nous ?" demandèrent ensemble Fred et George 

"Vous être trop dans la zone grise aux yeux de la chèvre." nia Hadrian "Et il est plus logique pour elle d'être proche de Neville que de vous, vu qu'on est supposé avoir eu moins de rapport avec vous deux dû à la jalousie de Ronald."

"Ouais, on te laisse faire alors. Essaie de placer un, mot pour nous." ils demandèrent ce à quoi Morgana concéda volontiers "Comment, tu vas, faire Hadrian ?" 

"Je ne suis pas proche de beaucoup de filles c'est vrai. Luna, Ginny et Hermione." réfléchit Hadrian "Et je refuse catégoriquement avec Hermione, je la tuerai avant la fin d'une semaine." 

"Padma est plutôt neutre au niveau politique, elle est gentille et pas trop tactile." pointa Morgana en réfléchissant 

"Comment il l'aurait rencontré ?" demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils 

"Elle est allé au Bal avec Ron, et elle était membre de l'AD. Tu pourrais la voir pour t'excuser et parler avec des membres des autres maisons avant la fin de Poudlard." elle proposa 

"La période de séduction pourrait te donner un peu plus de temps c'est vrai." reconnut Lucius Malefoy qui était aussi présent 

"Essaye de la séduire de notre côté ou en tout cas à une neutralité de la part de sa famille. Les Patil sont certes d'origine indienne mais ils ont une certaine puissance au niveau politique." informa Marvolo 

"Tu devras, aussi t'excuser, auprès de Parvati. Pour que ça, soit plausible." dirent George et Fred 

"Ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps avec Luna aussi. Si elle est libre alors je le tenterai." accepta Hadrian 

"Il serait intéressant d'avoir un moyen de surveiller Dumbledore, Rogue aurait été utile si il était fiable. Vous n'êtes pas assez dans sa poche pour savoir des choses utiles." pointa Antonin Dolohov aux jumeaux Weasley 

"Et nous sommes trop des armes à ses yeux pour qu'il risque qu'on en sache trop." finit Hadrian "Qu'est ce que tu prépares Ana ?" demanda t'il en voyant une lueur dans le regard de sa jumelle

"Je vous le dirai si ça marche." dit simplement Morgana "Probablement au dîner." elle céda un peu en voyant les regards posé sur elle

"L'année promet, je vais draguer une fille et Morgana va sortir avec Neville, ça va être bizarre." souffla Hadrian avant de se lever pour aller faire un peu de magie afin de se détendre, Morgana se leva pour se joindre à lui, après avoir embrassé son père sur la joue et passé sa main dans les cheveux de Fred et George 

Marvolo observa un moment son Elite et les amis de ses enfants, il ne put réprimer un léger rire, elle n'avait pas menti, il n'avait aucun garçon à faire fuir, néanmoins il y avait au moins un homme intéressé. Il avait vu la rage dans l'attitude de Rabastan à la mention de sa fille avec quelqu'un. Il attendrait de voir, si sa fille était intéressée même si il était presque sûr que ce soit le cas, alors il parlerait mais il observerait et veillerait. Morgana serait protégée, même d'un de ses meilleurs hommes si nécessaire.


	3. Neville

Jamais lorsque Neville était devenu ami avec Morgana Potter, il n'avait imaginé un jour se retrouver dans le Château Peverell, pour voir sa meilleure amie qui était la fille du Chef du Côté Sombre Lord Marvolo Serpentard, alias Lord Voldemort. Ses parents avaient été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestranges et Barty Croupton Jr, il avait aussi cru que c'était le cas des deux frères Lestranges mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils avaient voulu obtenir des informations pour retrouver leur Lord disparu, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu torturer à ce point Frank et Alice Londubat, ils avaient été emprisonné sans un véritable procès, sans pouvoir se défendre, quoiqu'il ignorait si ils l'auraient fait, la situation avait été délicate à l'époque. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Bellatrix et à Barty, mais l'un était mort tandis que l'autre était une folle qui était à peine tolérée par le reste du Camp qu'il avait rejoint. Pour lui le choix avait été facile, la 'Lumière' n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, Dumbledore encore moins, en revanche Morgana avait été une amie loyale, en qui il avait entièrement confiance et la même chose pouvait être dite au sujet d'Hadrian quoiqu'ils avaient eu une relation plus distante vu que le jeune homme était plus observé que sa sœur qui réussissait mieux à rester dans l'ombre. Avant d'apprendre la vérité sur leurs origines, Morgana et Hadrian avaient proposé qu'ils créaient un nouveau camp, neutre, pour protéger les 'créatures', les traditions sorcières sans pour autant tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Et puis les jumeaux avaient reçu la lettre de leur papa, James Potter et tout avait changé, Neville n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à prendre ses distances ou à ne pas être là pour eux, il était leur ami et ce quoiqu'il se passe. Il avait été mal à l'aise au début, lors de ses premières rencontre avec le père de ses amis, ainsi qu'en croisant certains mangemorts, mais il s'était habitué, ce n'était pas des mauvaises personnes, pas entièrement, pas comme on lui avait dit et répété toute son enfance et son adolescence, le monde n'était pas noir et blanc et il ne ressentait aucune loyauté envers sa 'famille' Londubat, pour qui il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur, toujours une déception. Sa famille était ses amis et il ne les abandonnerait pas, encore moins qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur père. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, les deux portant des masques, néanmoins il les connaissait bien et savait voir la lueur dans leurs expressions, le bonheur dans leurs attitudes. 

"Héritier Londubat, bienvenu." salua poliment Marvolo lorsque Neville arriva, ayant transplané avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte, il n'avait pas encore 17 ans et n'était pas supposé transplaner, mais ils avaient appris, lui, les jumeaux Potter ainsi que les autres jeunes ayant des liens avec le Château, à le faire avant le début de leur sixième année. Une nécessité aux yeux du père surprotecteur qui ne voulait pas que ses enfants ne courent le moindre risque. Et pour lui ça voulait dire, faire en sorte qu'ils soient capables de s'enfuir des situations dangereuses, eux ainsi que leurs amis, parce que Hadrian et Morgana étaient loyaux envers leurs proches et ils ne laisseraient jamais un ami derrière pour se sauver. Aucun véritable serpentard le ferait, encore moins des mi-serpentards, mi-griffondors. Les jumeaux avaient certes convaincu le Choipeau de les envoyer dans la maison des lions, ils en avaient quand même des capacités bien que moins qu'ils n'en avaient de la maison Serpentard, ce qui en réfléchissant était plutôt logique, vu leurs parents et leurs enfances, ou ce qui passait comme leur enfance.

"Lord Serpentard." salua Neville en s'inclinant devant l'homme qui était le père de ses meilleurs amis, un homme terrifiant bien qu'il ne portait pas l'enchantement pour le faire passer pour une sorte d'hybride mi-humain, mi-serpent qu'il mettait en public pour terrifier les gens. Cependant dans sa demeure il ne le portait pas, sans faire tomber tous les masques, il faisait un effort. "Lord Lestrange, Héritier Lestrange, Lord Malefoy." il continua ensuite en adressant un signe de la tête vers les trois hommes qui étaient avec Marvolo Serpentard.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire au fait qu'il allait voir les Lestranges, ils avaient torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie après tout, mais il avait ensuite appris que ni Rodolphus, ni Rabastan n'y était pour quoi que ce soit, ils étaient venus pour obtenir des informations, c'était vrai oui, mais après avoir été convaincu avec l'utilisation de potion que le couple ne savait rien, ils avaient voulu partir. Cependant Bellatrix et Barty Croupton Jr n'avaient rien voulu entendre, persuadés qu'Alice et Frank mentaient, ils avaient lancé le sortilège  _Doloris_ encore et encore. Les deux hommes réussissant néanmoins à arrêter les deux fous avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher à un cheveux de Neville. Accepter que les deux hommes n'étaient pas responsables avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, après tout il haïssait Bellatrix Lestranges, elle était cruelle et folle, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé avant et Barty Croupton Jr était mort. Et puis il cherchait un moyen de ramener ses parents à la raison, et savoir, via Morgana, que les deux Lestranges cherchaient aussi avait aidé. Et puis si les jumeaux pouvaient accepter que l'homme qui avait tenté à de multiples reprises de les tuer était leur père, il pouvait tolérer les Lestranges.Vis à vis de Lucius Malefoy, il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu avant, il avait eu plus de mal avec Drago Malefoy, ils ne seraient jamais meilleurs amis mais le blond devenait plus supportable.

"Quels projets pour l'après-midi avec ma fille ?" demanda Marvolo, il avait eu la réponse de sa fille mais elle ne lui disait pas toujours tout, Neville Londubat était plus facile à lire. 

"Nous avions prévu de passer un moment dans les serres mais après je suis à sa disposition." répondit Neville. 

"Une visite dans le monde moldu avant d'aller aux serres, ça t'irait ?" demanda Morgana en arrivant, parlant doucement comme à son habitude.

"Si tu veux oui." acquiesça Neville. 

"Morgana..." commença Marvolo, il était toujours inquiet au sujet de ses enfants, même lorsqu'ils restaient au Château Peverell, alors imaginer qu'elle allait quitter la sécurité de cet endroit, qu'elle allait être hors de sa portée...

"Je serais prudente Père, et je ne serais pas longue." assura de suite Morgana.

"Tu pourrais prendre un mangemort avec toi. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités ou de celles de ton ami mais avoir un garde serait un avantage." proposa Marvolo. 

"Nous serions honorés de vous accompagné Little Lady." proposa de suite Rodolphus. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils soient reconnus, les traitements depuis leur sortie d'Azkaban avaient été très efficaces, ils étaient tels qu'ils auraient du l'être si ils n'étaient pas allé à Azkaban pendant quatorze ans, seuls leurs yeux trahissaient la torture qu'ils avaient enduré. 

"Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Père j'ai trois porte-au-loin au cas où, un bracelet où tu as placé un grand nombre de sortilèges de protection, j'aurai ma baguette tout comme Neville. Nous serons prudents mais un garde attirerait plus l'attention que deux jeunes qui se baladent." dit Morgana fermement, elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à son père et normalement l'écoutait sans faire d'histoire. Pas trop en tout cas. Mais là ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, et puis elle voulait parler à Neville de choses privées, choses dont elle ne pourrait pas parler avec les Lestranges à proximité. "Sans compter que tu as déjà demandé à deux elfes de maisons de me suivre discrètement dès que je quittais la maison. Et que j'ai mon miroir de communication sur moi, ainsi qu'un sortilège pour que tu saches où je me trouve."

"Dumbledore est un danger pour toi et ton frère." pointa Marvolo hésitant.

"Je le sais, mais il nous croit chez les Dursley et il n'a aucune raison d'en douter, nous avons toujours été très prudents pour qu'il ne sache pas que nous n'étions pas dans son camp." dit doucement Morgana, elle comprenait que son père était inquiet, il les avait perdu eux et leur papa lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des bébés, mais elle ne comptait pas aller dans le monde sorcier et elle serait prudente, sans compter qu'elle était une puissante sorcière même si elle le montrait moins souvent que son frère jumeau. 

"Tu as deux heures avant de devoir rentrer et je veux que tu m'appelles avec ton miroir toutes les demi-heures." céda Marvolo après y avoir réfléchi un moment. 

"Promis, et merci Père." dit Morgana en souriant et en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son père sur la joue.

"Nous y allons ?" demanda Neville qui s'était reculé pour laisser un peu d'intimité au deux Serpentards, tout comme les trois mangemorts d'ailleurs.

"Oui." acquiesça Morgana.

"Très bien, où allons nous ?" demanda Neville en lui offrant son bras, et avec un dernier sourire à son père et aux mangemorts, Morgana le prit et partit, transplanant avec le brun. "Tu as besoin de quoi ?" demanda d'ailleurs le brun une fois remis du transplanage. Elle était douée et réussissait à le faire silencieusement mais ce n'était pas agréable pour un passager pour autant.

"Je voulais trouver des dictaphones." répondit Morgana sans en dire plus.

"Dictaphone ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et à quoi ça sert ?" demanda Neville, comprenant que son amie avait décidé de faire la mystérieuse. 

"J'ai eu l'idée ce midi lorsqu'on parlait de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore, ils prévoient des actions contre nous et nous ne savons pas quoi, enfin nous avons des idées mais savoir serait mieux. Le problème c'est que Fred et George ne sont pas dans la confidence de la vieille chèvre, et que nous ne faisons pas confiance à Rogue. Nous ne savons pas non plus quoi penser au sujet de Remus Lupin, il était proche de papa c'est vrai, maisi il n'a jamais été proche de nous et il a l'air extrêmement loyal envers Dumbledore, une mauvaise chose pour nous." expliqua Morgana. 

"Pourquoi vous avez eu une telle discussion ce midi ?" demanda surpris Neville, il savait très bien le danger que représentait Dumbledore et son groupe, néanmoins ses amis et leur famille n'en parlait pas souvent à table, préférant à la place se détendre et parler d'autre chose.  

"Fred et George sont venus nous voir." répondit Morgana, réprimant un rire en sentant la tension et l'intérêt dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Les deux rouquins avaient montré depuis un moment, un intérêt certain pour le botaniste, un intérêt qu'il ressentait également mais il ne le montrait pas. Neville dû à son enfance avec son horrible Grand-Mère et les autres membres de la famille Londubat, était quelqu'un de timide et qui ne pensait pas mériter une telle attention, une chose que Hadrian et Morgana pouvaient très bien comprendre. Cela n'empêchait pas les jumeaux aux cheveux ébènes de taquiner Neville, Fred et George, les rouquins devaient simplement apprendre à rassurer Neville et à le séduire tandis que Neville devait apprendre à se laisser aller à leur faire confiance. Ils avaient simplement besoin de temps, surtout vu que les héritiers du Côté Sombre avaient toute intention de pousser les trois dans les bras des autres si nécessaire. 

"Ah bon, ils étaient toujours là quand je suis passé ?" demanda Neville en essayant de ne pas montrer le moindre intérêt, en vain mais Morgana allait lui laisser ses illusions pour le moment.

"Non, ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps. Ils étaient juste venus manger un peu et nous donner des informations sur les objectifs de Molly Weasley, de Ginny et de Ron." répondit Morgana, sa voix douce trahissant un peu sa colère à la fin. 

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?" demanda Neville inquiet, Morgana se mettait rarement en colère, pas comme ça, contrairement à Hadrian.

"Ils veulent utiliser des philtres d'amour sur Hadrian et moi. Pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Ginevra et moi de Ronald. Fred et George ont entendu cette information et nous ont de suite prévenu mais ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas tout entendre, et on ne leur confie pas tout, loin de là même. On a besoin d'information et étant donné qu'on a pas des espions partout ou toujours disponibles, j'ai pensé à ça. Personne n'imaginerait notre camp se servir d'une invention moldue, et puis ils n'en savent pas beaucoup sur le monde moldu. C'est donc la solution idéale." expliqua Morgana. 

"Et pour les deux Weasley ?" demanda Neville, de la colère dans les yeux, comme si il laisserait une chose pareille se produire, c'était impensable. 

"Hadrian va approcher Padma Patil pour essayer de sortir avec elle, et je me demandais si ça te dérangerait de me servir de protecteur cette année ?" demanda Morgana avec un sourire.

"Que je me fasse passer pour ton petit-ami ? Ton père ne va pas me tuer ?" demanda Neville, qui n'était pas contre, si il pouvait protéger Morgana alors il était d'accord, mais il préfèrerait éviter de se faire tuer au passage, de préférence en tout cas. Etrangement il tenait à la vie.

"Il n'est pas enchanté par l'idée, mais non seulement il devra bien s'y habituer un jour, il sait aussi que tu ne me vois que comme une sœur et que je ne te vois que comme un frère. Un fait qui le rassure. Il reconnaît aussi que c'est nécessaire, il ne veut pas que Ronald m'approche à la base, encore moins qu'il s'approche de moi de manière romantique. L'idée qu'il me touche le rend meurtrier, les rend meurtriers actuellement et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange non plus. L'idée qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances me plait plutôt." reconnut Morgana.

"Je comprends." dit Neville, il n'était pas aussi sadique qu'Hadrian mais il voulait également tuer et torturer le rouquin qui voulait toucher ainsi son amie, sa sœur.

"Tu acceptes alors ?" demanda Morgana.

"Volontiers, ça me permettra peut-être de tenir les filles à distance en plus." acquiesça Neville. "De quoi donc voulais-tu me parler ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Morgana avec un air innocent.

"Tu ne m'aurais pas pris avec toi ici, uniquement pour me demander ça, je ne suis pas idiot Morgana, et je te connais bien." pointa Neville. "Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler loin des oreilles de ton père, de ses hommes et de ton frère ? Je suppose que les elfes qui nous suivent ne diront rien."

"Tu supposes bien, ils me sont loyaux et ne doivent répondre qu'à mes ordres. J'ai demandé à mon père et il a accepté, voulant me faire plaisir et m'assurer qu'il ne voulait pas m'espionner." confirma Morgana. "J'ai bien quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler mais je ne sais pas trop où commencer... Et si tu me dis le début je te transforme en crapaud."

"Est-ce au sujet du regard noir que Rabastan Lestranges m'a lancé ? Ou du fait qu'il te regarde souvent ? Il semble t'apprécier et si la magie que je sens entre vous est quelque indication, je dirai que vous êtes compatibles." dit Neville avec un sourire.

Les couples sorciers se faisaient traditionnellement selon leur magie, c'était pour ça que les mariages arrangés existaient toujours en grande majorité dans la communauté magique, malgré le point de vu des né-moldu sur eux. La compatibilité entre un sorcier et une sorcière était une chose spéciale, bien sûr ça ne se limitait pas à ce genre de relation, entre hommes c'était aussi faisable ainsi qu'entre femmes et les relations à plusieurs. Tout était envisageable lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie, et il ne fallait pas ignorer la volonté de la déesse, la compatibilité entre deux êtres était une bénédiction. 

"Peut-être oui." acquiesça Morgana. 

"Si ta question est, est-ce que ça me dérange que tu sois avec lui, la réponse est non. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et si ça doit être avec Rabastan Lestranges, alors ainsi soit-il." dit doucement Neville, sachant très bien à quel point elle pouvait être fragile, Morgana était sans aucun doute une puissante sorcière, voire même une sorcière exceptionnelle mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause des Dursley et de Dumbledore. Elle tenait énormément à sa famille et à ses amis et ne voulait pas les perdre, sans compter qu'il voyait qu'elle hésitait à faire confiance ainsi à Rabastan. Lui faire confiance comme un homme de main de son père et un possible ami était une chose mais le faire d'une manière romantique était autre chose. "Mais si ta question est ce que tu dois tenter le coup, c'est oui, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas nier la déesse encore moins lorsqu'elle te fait un tel présent."

"Je ne sais pas Nev, et si je me trompais ?" demanda Morgana hésitante.

"Et si tu ne te trompais pas ? Si vous étiez vraiment liés et que vous pouviez être heureux ensemble ? C'est toi et Hadrian qui me l'avaient appris, certaines choses méritent qu'on prenne le risque. Comme toi et Rabastan." dit doucement Neville.

"Ou toi, Fred et George ?" demanda Morgana après un moment.

"J'aurai du savoir que tu reviendrais à la charge pour ça. Je le fais si tu le fais." proposa Neville.

"Je le tenterai, mais uniquement s'il fait le premier pas. J'ai envie d'être séduite en bonne et due forme." dit Morgana lors de leur retour au Château Peverell.

"Sage décision. Si il est hésitant et qu'il ne tente pas le coup, il ne te mérite pas." lui dit Neville en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue. 

"Merci Nev." elle sourit chaleureusement.

"Pour quoi ? Accepter l'horrible tâche d'être ton petit ami ? T'escorter dans le monde moldu ? Ou t'écouter ?" Je suis à ta disposition." dit Neville avec un sourire. "Quel est le plan pour la suite ?"

"Je t'amène aux serres, je vais dire à mon père que je suis rentrée et j'appelle Kreature pour qu'il fixe les dictaphones dans le bureau de Dumbledore et dans les locaux de l'Ordre du Phénix." résuma Morgana.

"Ca me va. Allons voir les plantes." dit Neville enthousiaste.


End file.
